The present disclosure is related to water works pipe connector assemblies and, particularly, a transition gasket that assists in sealing connected pipes of differing diameters.
Piping systems used in the water works industry are often joined using a mechanical joint connection. These piping systems often use restraint devices to prevent the pipe joints from separating as a result of system pressurization. In many cases, in addition to providing axial thrust restraint, these devices also serve as mechanical joint glands in a standard mechanical joint connection. The restraining means of these devices may deform the pipe to which it is attached. This may likewise distort the outer diameter (OD) of the pipe and exacerbate the problems associated with misalignment of the mechanical joint connection as described above. The gasket portion of the mechanical joint may possibly mitigate the effects of this distortion. The mechanical joint connection is described in the American Water Works Association (AWWA) Standard for Rubber-Gasket Joints for Ductile-Iron Pressure Pipe and Fittings, ANSI/AWWA C111/A21.11. A mechanical joint connection is characterized by compressing a gasket in a socket cavity that creates a seal between the end of a pipe and the pipe or fitting to which the mechanical joint socket and bolting flange are attached. A gland is used to compress the gasket in the mechanical joint socket cavity by bolting the gland to the socket. Gland, gasket, connecting bolt, and socket geometries have all been standardized for the purpose of joining pipes and fittings.
A prior art gasket used in a mechanical joint connection is referred to as a mechanical joint gasket. It has a standard size and design. The mechanical joint gasket is used with a mechanical joint gland to connect pipes having cast-iron-pipe-equivalent (CI) outside diameters of the mechanical joint socket. Such a gasket does not work as well on a steel-pipe-equivalent (IPS) outer diameter pipe, however, because the connecting pipe diameter is different, typically smaller.
An illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a mechanical pipe joint assembly configured to connect pipes of different diameters. The mechanical pipe joint assembly comprises: an annular pipe socket end having an annular flange extending outwardly from the annular pipe socket end and an annular cavity located adjacent an inner periphery of the pipe socket end and the annular flange; an annular gland having a pipe bore disposed therethrough configured to receive a pipe that engages the annular pipe socket; the annular gland further includes an annular tab located adjacent a periphery of the pipe bore; the annular tab extends toward the annular cavity of the annular pipe socket when the gland is directed toward the annular pipe socket; a gasket that includes an annular body having a bore disposed therethrough configured to receive the pipe; the gasket includes first and second sections wherein the first section includes a arcuate head and an abutment adjacent the arcuate head; the second section includes a lip extension located adjacent the abutment of the first section, extending opposite the arcuate head of the first section; the lip extension has less thickness than at least a portion of the arcuate head; the arcuate head of the first portion of the gasket is configured to be circumscribed in the annular cavity of the annular pipe socket; the lip extension of the gasket is configured to be located underneath the annular tab of the gland and configured to fill space underneath the annular tab and the pipe; and the annular tab of the gland is engagable with the abutment of the gasket and configured to apply a force toward the arcuate head against the annular cavity of the annular pipe socket.
The above and other embodiments of the present disclosure may further comprise: a fastener that draws the gland and the annular pipe socket toward each other which applies a force against the first and second sections of the gasket which are configured to fill the space between the annular pipe socket and pipe; and wherein the head may include an arcuate surface.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides another mechanical pipe joint assembly configured to connect pipes of different diameters. The mechanical pipe joint assembly comprises: an annular pipe socket end that includes an annular cavity; an annular gland having a pipe bore disposed therethrough configured to receive a pipe that engages the annular pipe socket; the annular gland further includes an annular tab located adjacent a periphery of the pipe bore; the annular tab extends toward the annular cavity of the annular pipe socket when the gland is directed toward the annular pipe socket; a gasket that includes an annular body having a bore disposed therethrough configured to receive the pipe; the gasket includes first and second sections wherein the first section includes a head and an abutment adjacent the head; the second section includes a lip extension located adjacent the abutment of the first section and extending opposite the head of the first section; the head of the first portion of the gasket is configured to be circumscribed in the annular cavity of the annular pipe socket; wherein the annular tab of the gland is configured to set on top of the lip extension of the gasket; and the annular tab of the gland is engagable with the abutment of the gasket.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a gasket configured to seal a mechanical pipe joint having an annular pipe socket and a gland with a tab extending therefrom. The gasket includes an annular body having a bore disposed therethrough configured to receive the pipe; first and second sections wherein the first section includes an arcuate head and an abutment adjacent the arcuate head; the second section includes a lip extension located adjacent the abutment of the first section and extends opposite the arcuate head of the first section; and the arcuate head of the first portion of the gasket is configured to be circumscribed in the annular pipe socket of the mechanical pipe joint and the lip extension of the second section is configured to fit underneath the tab of the gland while the tab of the gland is configured to apply a lateral force against the abutment of first section.
Additional features and advantages of the transition gasket will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the transition gasket as presently perceived.
Additional features and advantages of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.